Double Jeopardy
by captain.fang
Summary: Panem was founded after the zombie apocalypse. The Hunger Games are held annually as a reminder of the Dark Days where people lived in fear of zombie attacks until the Capitol saved them all. Not only do tributes have to kill each other, but they also face the threat of their kills coming back to life, deadlier and angrier as ever. This is Katniss Everdeens story.
1. Background

***** Backstory *****

The world had been overrun with zombies for hundreds of years. Small societies formed out of the chaos all over the world. They would survive for a while, underestimating their safety, before being wiped out by zombies or other desperate groups. But one society in North America survived. Over years of guaranteed safety, the society began to grow through successive generations. Eventually, the 12 districts of Panem were formed, ruled by the Capitol.

The whole human race had been infected with a virus that would bring their dead bodies back to a zombie state. A simple scratch or bite from a zombie would cause a deadly fever. They would be dead within a day. The Capitol eventually developed a cure, but it was not made available to everyone. Citizens of the Capitol were cured of the horrible disease and only the richest in the districts could afford such benefits. As a reminder of the Dark Days where people lived in fear, being attacked by zombies and murdered by fellow desperate humans until the Capitol saved them all, the annual Hunger Games were established – So named after the zombies eating the participants.

Each year, two tributes from the twelve districts are conscripted into fighting to the death in an arena. The feed is transmitted live across the whole of Panem. It is a sick form of entertainment for the Capitol, which doubles as a terror tactic, reinforcing the Capitols control over the districts.

When the tributes die in the arena, they reanimate into the walking dead, starving for fresh meat. The zombies are an added threat which provides further entertainment for the Capitolites. Wounding the brain of a zombie kills them indefinitely. However those tributes who are more confident in their abilities try not to kill their opposition with head wounds, hoping that the zombies will kill the weaker tributes for them.

The winner of the games gets a lifetime supply of riches, and five coupons to redeem for the cure. Which means that they can only choose five family members or friends, including themselves, to be rid of the terrible disease. Those given the cure don't reanimate after death. They are also immune to the infection that causes a deadly fever if they are scratched by a zombie.

The Capitol has the ability to wipe out the zombies, but they choose not to. They surround the walls or fence of each district and are a deadly threat to escapees. That is what keeps the citizens of Panem locked in under the control of the Capitol. The bodies of people who die in the districts are placed outside the perimeter, where they reanimate and wander around, searching for fresh meat. This, however, doesn't deter Katniss Everdeen and her hunting buddy, Gale. To provide for their families they sneak out through a hole in the fence of District 12, and enter the woods. There they hunt and gather food to trade and eat. They are both very skilled at zombie killing, from years of practice.

It is in these woods with her best friend, that Katniss Everdeen can be herself. It is here where Katniss Everdeen decided that she was going to volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games, knowing that she could win and earn enough money to buy the cure for her family. She is determined to not let them suffer the same fate as her father. Out in the woods he was scratched by a zombie. He spent the rest of the day in bed with a high fever, where his wife nursed him and tried to keep his temperature down. Sadly, he passed away in the middle of the night. It was within ten minutes that he reanimated. The girls had thought that they had more time. It was Katniss who stabbed him in the head, before he almost killed Prim. Since then she has never been the same.

It just so happened that on reaping day, Prim's name was pulled out of the glass bowl. Volunteering, Katniss looked like she was sacrificing herself to save the life of her little sister. And with that, gained sympathy and potential sponsors.

* * *

**This is sort of crossed with the Walking Dead. But since there is no crossover characters, and I only used the zombies from the show, I listed this as a regular fic. **

**It's light-hearted story, not to be taken seriously. It won't**** follow the first books storyline, and your favourite characters might die off pretty quickly (some may return as flesh eating monsters). And it probably won't develop into an Everlark story... you'll see why in the next chapter. I've already skipped to the Games.**

**Anyway, I'd like to hear which characters you want to see as walkers - but the character/s who die from head wounds in the next chapter can't reanimate. So from there I'm happy to carry out any requests. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Pastry Puff

As I watch the career pack and Peeta walk straight past the tree that I'm strapped to, I wonder why on earth they chose that dud as an ally. He can't fight, he can't kill, and his strategy for the games was to appear 'desirable' so that the girls wouldn't want to kill him. He sucks at everything he does except baking bread. You can't kill someone with a bread stick. An image appears in my mind of Peeta using a bread stick to sword fight with Cato. I start laughing uncontrollably.

The careers search the tree tops, looking for me. I may as well take this opportunity to get some answers now. "Of all the capable and skilled tributes in this arena, you chose Peeta to be a part of your little wolf pack?"

Glimmer spots me first. "There she is," she points in my direction.

"Guys really, give me one good reason for teaming up with Peeta," I say.

"He's strong, a lot stronger than you," Clove replies.

"If you wanted strong, then why not go for the obvious choice?" they scratch their heads in confusion, "_Thresh_"

"Oh well," Glimmer speaks up, "Peeta was a much more desirable choice," she brushes the hair off his forehead, "His complexion is... much lighter," she says flirtatiously, giving him a peck on the cheek. Peeta blushes. I guess the desirable angle worked out for him.

They chose him over me though. And I'm filled with jealousy, "_I _can shoot a squirrel through the eye, _I_ can shoot down birds in flight, _I'm _a far better choice for an ally."

"Nobody wants you!" Clove says angrily.

"Nobody wants _you _Clove," I spit, "You want Cato but it's clear that he wants Glimmer." Cato shifts uncomfortably, and Clove folds her arms and huffs. "Oh and Cato while I'm at it, how do you feel when you see Glimmer touching and kissing Peeta?" He clenches his fists.

"Can we kill her already?" Glimmer whines, bow in hand.

"She's mine," Cato drops his sword and tries to climb the tree, and fails. Glimmer tries to shoot me with an arrow, and fails. I know Clove is amazingly skilled at knife throwing, but she doesn't even try. Instead, she stares devilishly at the back of Glimmers head, twirling a knife in her fingers. "Peeta, you climb up and bring her down," Cato demands. Peeta tries to climb but also fails.

"Wow, you're _so_ strong Peeta, please don't push this tree over with your mighty might," I taunt, "Hey did you guys know how Peeta got _so _strong?"

"Weights?" Cato asks.

"Nope," I look to Peeta, he's scowling at me, "Lifting bags of flour, he works in a bakery."

"You're a pastry puff?" Cato grabs Peeta by the shirt.

"_And_ he decorates the cakes," I push.

Peeta manages to break out of Cato's grasp. He starts running away as Cato picks up his sword and chases after him. I laugh so hard that I nearly fall out of the tree. I'm taken aback when I hear a squelching sound. Glimmer falls lifelessly to the ground with a thud. Clove stands behind her, with a bloody knife in her hand. She had knifed her in the back of the head out of jealousy. I sigh heavily. Girls are so pathetic.

Cato runs back breathing heavily. I don't hear a cannon go off so I assume that Peeta got away and is still alive. "Glimmer?" he yells.

"She's dead," Clove says flatly, wiping the blood off the knife with her shirt. Cato bends down and holds Glimmers limp body in his arms as blood continues to pour out of her head wound. He looks up at Clove and scowls.

"You did this?" he asks. I can hear faint growls in the distance.

"No, she did," she points up at me, "I went to go to the bathroom behind a tree and I left my knives on the ground," she explains, "She must have climbed down the tree, stabbed Glimmer in the head and climbed back up before I got back," Clove puts the knife back in her belt, "Stupid bitch was too weak to defend herself," she says kicking the body. Cato stands up, fuming. The groans are getting louder.

"Okay hang on a minute," I stand up on the thick tree branch, "If you want to frame someone for a murder, you need to be more realistic than that," I climb up to the next branch, "Firstly, who walks around in the woods without their weapons, knowing that people are out there trying to kill them?" I climb further up the tree, "Secondly, why leave your weapons on the ground, allowing these people to take them and use them to kill you?" I'm almost at the very top of the tree and need to shout, "Thirdly, I have no blood on my hands," I wave my hands in the air and almost lose my footing, "And you do,"

"Shut up!" Clove screams.

Cato lunges at her but misses. The growls are very loud now and I search through the trees. Six walkers are nearing Clove and Cato who are too busy wrestling to take notice. They're the dead tributes from the bloodbath at the cornucopia. I see the boy from 9, the girl from 10, and both tributes from six and seven.

Clove has Cato pinned to the ground. I don't know how though. She has a tiny frame and Cato could easily push her off. But then I notice; they're making out. She had just murdered the girl he was screwing, and now he's already moved on with her? I'll never understand teenage '_romance'_.

The leader of the pack of walkers, the boy from District 9, reaches the two fornicators and falls on top of Clove. She screams as blood squirts out of her sides. He has gouged out her stomach and bit into her shoulder. Cato kicks her still live body to the ground, toppling the zombie over with her. He picks up his sword and runs away as half of the group pursues him, the other half digs into Cloves squirming body.

I rest peacefully, knowing no harm will come to me tonight.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I can't bring back Glimmer because she was stabbed in the head. But I'd like to hear who you want dead but walking ;)**


End file.
